Un segundo más
by Catnip on fire
Summary: Un pequeño one- shot del genero yuri, de un manga que me fascina "Citrus".


Primero que nada, esto es un one- shot del manga Citrus, creador Saburo uta y pongo esto en mayúsculas es del genero "**YURI**" , si no te gusta el yuri por favor no leas :v , espero que si alguien de aquí conoce este manga lo disfrute, de antemano repito que los personajes son de saburo uta yo solo los utilice un poco aquí y mis fantasías *3*...

* * *

¿Tan difícil es que me dejes entrar en tu corazón?

Observaba aquella chica como todos los días, sabiendo que por más que lo intentara lo único que recibía de ella eran apasionados besos y fugaces caricias y no es que esto le desagrade pero simplemente lo que más ansiaba y necesitaba era que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos con la misma intensidad, pero aquel deseo se iba esfumando día con día.

- La presidenta del consejo estudiantil es tan hermosa – _mirando a una bella chica de cabello negro_

- Lo sé, me gusta tanto – _sonrojada-_

La rubia levanto su mirada al escuchar la conversación de sus dos compañeras, interesada comenzó a prestar mayor atención a ellas.

- Sabes hoy le confesare mis sentimientos a la presidenta – _sonrojándose levemente- _

- Oh amiga _– feliz-_ te deseo mucha suerte, estoy segura de que corresponderá tus sentimientos

Mientras tanto aquella chica que escuchaba secretamente sentía como los celos empezaban a florecer _– estúpidas – _

…

Mientras la clase de gimnasia terminaba y todas las demás iban directo a la ducha, ella aguardo hasta quedarse con la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos

- ¿te ayudo a guardar los balones? _– acercándose tímidamente_

- _La chica de cabello negro la miro pensativa_ – claro, por favor –

Sin esperar más Yuzu comenzó a guardar cada balón en su respectivo lugar mirando disimuladamente a su compañera cada que tenia oportunidad, después de algún tiempo las dos habían terminado de aquella labor así que decidieron dirigirse a las regaderas, tal y como la rubia lo planeo estas se encontraban totalmente vacías

- Vaya parece que nos tardamos más de lo debido – _comenzando a quitarse la ropa_

- Gracias a ti tarde lo doble, eres muy lenta y lo sabes

- Mi intención solo era ayudar

Se excuso la rubia mirando como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se iba quedando sin prendas

- Lo se, siempre quieres ayudarme pero termina siendo al revés _– guardando la última pieza de ropa_

La bella chica se dirigió a la regadera sintiendo la calidez del agua recorriendo su piel

- Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez _– colocándose en la regadera de a un lado _

- _Suspira_ – confiare en ti

La rubia sonrió realmente entusiasmada al escuchar esas palabras

- Mei , ¿quieres que lave tu espalda?

- _Pensando por unos segundos_ - no será la posición más cómoda – _dejando caer agua por su rostro –_ pero está bien

Yuzu emocionada se cambio rápidamente a la regadera de su compañera, mientras Mei giro la llave para que dejara de caer el cálido liquido sobre ella esperando a que la rubia comenzara.  
Aun con los nervios la chica hizo a un lado el cabello de su compañera acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la suave _piel – nunca pensé que fuera tan suave_ – Yuzu espero controlar su emoción y comenzó a pasar la esponja por la elegante espalda de Mei, reprimiendo los deseos de besar cada parte por donde pasaba – _si la beso de esta forma lo más probable es que se retire y no quiero eso_ _– entre algunos otros pensamientos termino su labor más rápido de lo que quiso_ – listo – _sonriendo y entregando la esponja para dirigirse a su propia regadera_

_– lave la espalda de Mei, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar hoy – _

La rubia pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras aseaba su propio cuerpo, pero fue interrumpida por unas manos que se posaban en su espalda

- ¿Mei? _– Sorprendida volteo rápidamente_

- Lavare tu espalda _– informo la presidenta despreocupada_

- No es necesario, en verdad -

- Voltéate – _ordenando sin importar la negativa_

- E-está bien _– comento nerviosa y volteándose como se le había ordenado_

Mei con delicadeza tomo la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por la espalda de la rubia, Yuzu simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, sentía su corazón salirse prácticamente de su pecho

- _Ella solo esta lavando tu espalda, deja de pensar cosas pervertidas – se repetía una y otra vez _

Después de unos segundos la rubia escucho la regadera abrirse y sintió las gotas cayendo en su cuerpo junto con unas cálidas manos acariciando su cintura, no sabía si estaba imaginando o realmente estaba sucediendo, pero mientras sus pensamientos la estaban traicionando - ¿_Qué hago? ¿Volteo y la beso? ¿O tal vez sea demasiado precipitado?- _

La presidenta rompió cada uno de sus pensamientos al posar sus labios sobre su hombro derecho y dejar un cálido beso en aquella zona

- Mei _– susurro con los ojos cerrados _

- Sé que quieres tocarme pero _– muerde levemente su cuello_ – prefiero ser yo la que toca

- _La rubia suspira comenzando a excitarse – _

- Sabes _– moviendo su mano por el abdomen de la rubia_ – te han crecido un poco – _capturando con su mano uno de los pechos de la chica _

- ¡Mei! – _sorprendida se voltea hasta quedar enfrente de la otra chica_

- ¿Qué? – _mostrando su característica sonrisa de orgullo_

- Alguien nos puede ver, ¿Qué paso con tu cordura? – _con las mejillas totalmente rojas- _

- Lo hago porque estoy segura de que nadie nos vera – _acercándose a la tímida rubia _–

- ¿Muy segura? _– fijando su mirada en los labios de Mei –_

- Sabes que no repito las cosas – _rozando sus labios seductoramente –_

Yuzu no resistió más la tentación y aprisionó los labios de la otra chica con pasión y desespero hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello mojado de su compañera para dar rienda suelta a su necesidad de sentir esos cálidos labios contra los de ella pero después de unos segundos el aire se agoto y tuvo que separarse pesadamente.

- Aguantas muy poco Yuzu – _besando su cuello_ – tienes que seguirme el ritmo – _mordiendo suavemente una porción de piel _

- _Gime quedito sintiéndose más excitada a cada segundo_ – M-Mei – _tomo su rostro y se acerco peligrosamente a su oreja_ – me encantas – _susurro con respiración agitada_ – me gustas demasiado _– sintiendo los escalofríos de su compañera empieza a morder su oreja suavemente hasta detenerse en su lóbulo lamiéndolo sensualmente por varios segundos_

- E-espera – _diciéndolo casi en gemido y apartándose de Yuzu -_

- ¿Qué pasa? _– queriendo acercarse nuevamente_ –

- _Sin responder a la rubia tomo su mentón y la acorralo con un apasionado beso, dando paso a lenguas deseosas de explorar cada rincón de sus bocas hasta donde su respiración nuevamente les permitió – _

- Mm _– suspirando_ – estas mejorando Yuzu _– mirando descaradamente su cuerpo desnudo_ – sabes hoy tal vez crucemos esa línea que tanto deseas – _sonriéndole engreídamente -_

- ¿hoy? – _nerviosa – yo no quiero que pase así, pero no sé si mi cuerpo obedezca – mirando a Mei – supongo que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad – tomo suavemente la mejilla de la presidenta y se acerco despacio hasta el cuello de esta repartiendo varios besos y mordidas por cualquier parte de suave piel que encontraba a su paso–_

- _Gimió bajito empezando a ser notorio el sonrojo de sus mejillas_ – aun q-que tal v-vez – _cerrando los ojos y apartando los labios de Yuzu –_ hoy no pasara – _acercándose al oído de la rubia y susurrando_ – esto es por lo que me hiciste en el tren _– dejándole un pequeño beso y saliendo rápido de la ducha _

- ¿En verdad? _– quedando totalmente perpleja_– imposible _– tapando su rostro frustrad_a – esta no te la perdono Mei – _sonriendo de último momento_ – aun que … ¡DIOS! ¡TE AMO! _– riendo con alegría_ -

Por otro lado la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se encontraba fuera de los vestidores intentando calmarse

- Casi no logro controlarme – _mordiendo su labio_ – creo que me pase un poco – _recordando los besos de la rubia_ – tal vez demasiado – _tocando sus labios._


End file.
